Sentiment's Turn
by Mysterious Jedi
Summary: COMPLETE Shortly after the War of the Ring, a mysterious visitor comes to see King Elessar. When her true identity is revealed, will it bring harm or healing to the former Fellowship? non-romance, non-mary-sue, non-girl-dropped-into-ME. Features hobbits,
1. Default Chapter

Sentiment's Turn  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: If it seems familiar, it's probably Tolkien's.  
  
Summary: Shortly after the War of the Ring, a mysterious visitor comes to see King Elessar. When her true identity is revealed, will it bring harm or healing to the former Fellowship? Non-romance, non-mary-sue, non-girl-dropped-into-ME. Includes Aragorn, hobbits, an original character, and glimpses of all of the Company (except the ill-fated Boromir)!  
  
King Elessar sighed in despair. Although the war was won, lack of conflict did not bring peace. He glanced at Frodo, who seemed to keep falling back into treacherous places of his past.  
  
Walking over, he placed a hand on the halfling's shoulder. Frodo glanced up briefly, but then sank back into his ill mood. Concerned, Aragorn persisted until he earned the halfling's full attention.  
  
"What ails you, Ringbearer?"  
  
"Please stop calling me that! It brings back bad memories! The war is over, can we not just let it go?" said Frodo, mournfully rather than crossly.  
  
"Forgive me, my friend. Evil never departs without scarring its victims. I ask again, what ails you? Speak your mind, and I will help you as well as I can, as a true companion must."  
  
"Dreams. I keep dreaming of orcs, smelly clothes, and cruel whips."  
  
"Indeed, that I can help. Many herbs can effectively give you peaceful sleep," responded the king.  
  
"I have seen the Eye. I shall never have peace, only a few blissful retreats. Still, I thank you. Rest would be quite welcome."  
  
At that moment, Samwise Gamgee entered the room. "I brought you some food, Mr. Frodo. I figured it would do you some good. You look awfully thin, begging your pardon. 'Food makes the heart merry,' as my Gaffer used to say. You have no need for my ramblings, though, just eat."  
  
With these remarks, Sam handed Frodo a tray of food, including a rather prominently placed bowl of mushrooms.  
  
This distraction eased the tension in the atmosphere, although Frodo's appetite (or, more precisely, lack thereof) was rather odd for a hobbit.  
  
Then a servant entered. "King Elessar," he said, "young girl wishes to speak with you. She has traveled a great distance.  
  
Aragorn left the hobbits to their lunch and went to greed the visitor. She had dark skin, hair, and eyes. Her entire body seemed to be raw and chapped.  
  
"Greetings, King Elessar. I am Violet of the northern mountains. I seek your favor to gain asylum from those that dwell there." 


	2. Hidden Heritage

Chapter 2: Hidden Heritage Disclaimer: Gondor belongs to Aragorn...er, I mean, Tolkien A/N: Short chapter, but at least I updated soon. Thank you, reviewers. I treasure your encouragement in a way only fellow writers understand, as many of you do I suspect (!)  
  
"Have you any friends or family in Minas Tirith?" the king asked.  
  
"Nay, There is no one in Gondor that would shelter me."  
  
"Then I shall find you a job. What skills do you have?"  
  
"Not many. I used to sew clothes for my people, and I made the dress I'm wearing now."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
King Elessar led Violet to where Frodo and Sam were sitting.  
  
"Frodo, Samwise, may I present Violet. Violet, these are Samwise and Frodo, the most valiant among all the free peoples of Middle Earth. They destroyed the ring of power and defeated Sauron."  
  
Violet curtsied. "I am more grateful then you shall ever know."  
  
"Violet," said Aragorn, "I would like you to take the measurements of these two and make for them clothing of fine silk and linen."  
  
"We are well provided for already," Sam said, "although Mr. Frodo deserves the finest clothing there is."  
  
"Indeed, I shall make it for both of you to the best of my ability," Violet said.  
  
As she took their measurements, Sam told of how his master had hiked through Mordor with only orc-rags for clothing. Both hobbits noticed that she became tense at the mention of orcs. They suspected that she must have some personal, tragic memories that she was not revealing. The kind-hearted hobbits resolved to speak of the matter with King Elessar. 


	3. Violet's Secret

Violet's Secret Disclaimer: if you begin to feel a sense of déjà vu, it is probably because Middle Earth is not mine and this is a work of fanfiction.  
  
Violet allowed herself to cry. These people were so kind. They had endured so much. What would they think if they knew the awful truth...that she was an orc?  
  
Indeed, at times she felt tempted to succumb to the evil her people had allowed Sauron to provoke. Despite her heritage, Sauron was defeated. Did that not leave her free?  
  
There was a knock at the door. She let King Elessar into her room, trying to wipe her tears with her sleeve at the last minute. Did he know the truth? Surely if he did, he would not allow her to stay in Gondor.  
  
"The halflings have noted that you seem disturbed, particularly at the mention of orcs. Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Violet shook her head fervently. She could not bear the shame of the truth.  
  
"Violet, I do not know what is wrong, but speaking about it may very well help. What has happened?"  
  
Not willing to hide the truth, Violet answered. "I am an orc. I mean you no harm, though. I am so sorry."  
  
Looking into her eyes, the king perceived sincerity. "Nay, you are not an orc. Perhaps you were born in the body of an orc, and raised as an orc, but you are not an orc. For I sense in you the traits of love and liberty, which are not found in the fell beasts of the enemy."  
  
Violet looked up at him with a newfound hope. Was it possible that she was not a traitor to Arda because of the evil of her race? Had she truly broken free from the curse of orchood?  
  
King Elessar merely smiled at her astonishment. "It is said that Orcs are the descendants of elves ruined by evil. If darkness can make an orc an elf, I see no reason that light cannot turn one back again."  
  
"Elves are orcs' enemies though. I mean, I don't dislike elves, but they dislike my people and my people dislike them."  
  
"It is perhaps more accurate to call the elves your people and the orcs the enemies of your people. You have turned back to the light, while orcs remain in darkness."  
  
"At times even I do not follow the light. It is terrible, but I think my mind is still that of an orc."  
  
"Temptation is not sin, and even sin can be forgiven. Even the free people of Middle Earth do not always act free, but you are one of those free peoples," Changing the subject, he glanced at her sewing-in-progress. "Where did you learn to sew like this? For those whom you once lived among to not craft any beautiful thing."  
  
Violet smiled and blushed. "Even they have need of clothes. Once I learned how to sew, it was not hard to teach myself to arrange those stitches into patterns."  
  
"You have natural skill for imitating the beauty of Middle Earth against all odds. I know you must be overwhelmed. I will leave you to your thoughts for a time." 


	4. Love for Beauty

Sentiment's Turn Chapter 3-Love for Beauty.  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Aragorn was greatly disturbed. This young woman obviously did not have the soul of an orc, but she had the body of one. He pitied her, knowing how much shame she must feel. How could he convince her that she was not one of the orcs, and was not in dishonor?  
  
He decided that the best thing to do would be to let her meet one of the Firstborn and talk about it. However, he was concerned that she may feel intimidated and humiliated by such a thing. He sent a messenger to bring Legolas to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Violet was quickly and carefully stitching together fine clothes for the hobbits. Why must it be silk? Silk was so delicate, she was afraid she would ruin it. At the same time, she admired its smooth, soft texture and graceful beauty. It was most definitely different from orc-clothes.  
  
There was a knock at her door and she opened it to find Sam and Frodo. She gasped. Did they know her secret? Would she have to explain all over again?  
  
To her relief, Sam spoke. "I don't mean to interrupt your work, but Strid-- -uh--- King Elessar told us about your problem. I'm right sure you're not an orc, leastaways, not in the things that made them our enemies. I was a'wonderin' iffin you'd like to take a walk with us, just for a bit of fresh air."  
  
She merely nodded, and walked with them. They led her out to a bench overlooking a small garden. In this valuable, albeit small, haven for green things, there were azaleas in full bloom, with birds chirping merrily, picking up whatever scraps of food was left by negligent picnickers.  
  
Violet gazed around in wonder as she took this all in. Sam and Frodo merely smiled at her amazement, only regretting that she could not see the many gardens of Middle-Earth that were not restrained by cities of stone.  
  
"It's so beautiful. Look at all these flowers. I don't recall ever seeing so many colors in one place."  
  
Sam and Frodo exchanged glances. It was certainly a pretty place, but not exactly the brilliant garden she made it sound like.  
  
"I'm a bit of a gardener myself, back home." said Sam. "I could teach you something if you'd like."  
  
Violet's face lit up in a very un-orcish manner, and she smiled shyly. "I would like that very much, if it wouldn't be any trouble."  
  
Frodo just smiled to himself. This was just what Violet needed, and perhaps it would make Sam feel more at home in Gondor. He looked forward to seeing them work together.  
  
Back in the Citadel, Aragorn and Legolas talked about Violet's dilemma. Legolas was rather skeptical of an orc turning to the light, but when Aragorn showed him her needlework, he consented that orcs did not craft such beauty. Now the only question that remained was how to help her. 


	5. The Meaning of Fun

Chapter 5- The Meaning of Fun  
  
Violet was slowly becoming accustomed to life among civilized people. Few knew her secret, and those who did could scarcely believe her background, and thought no worse of her for it.  
  
Despite her progress, Merry and Pippin noticed an appalling lack of fun. They took it upon themselves to amend this problem.  
  
Although the hobbits had only the best of intentions, they still managed to frighten Violet immensely with their proposal to "go have some fun."  
  
Among the orcs, this usually meant whips and torture were forthcoming, so Violet was understandably nervous.  
  
Merry and Pippin, upon seeing her tension, realized the problem. "She does not know the true meaning of fun!" Pippin said with shock in his voice.  
  
Turning to Violet, he began to explain. "'Fun' means doing something we enjoy. It chiefly involves eating, although talking, singing, and playing games can be fun too."  
  
"Let's take a walk," Merry said, "that's always fun."  
  
Violet heartily agreed, remembering her pleasant walk with Frodo and Sam a few days before. She and the two hobbits walked the streets of Minas Tirith, having a lively good time.  
  
They were an odd trio. Merry and Pippin were talking rapidly of food, the Fellowship, and obscure details of their family history. Their antics caused Violet to smile, and even laugh outright. The hobbits were very pleased with their success.  
  
It was a long walk overall, but with frequent stops at various places throughout the city. Perhaps the oddest thing (to a non-hobbit) was that most of these were for food. The hobbits inhaled massive amounts of sweets and baked goods, but this did not seem to dull their appetite for regular meals. They found Violet's apparent lack of appetite odd, but were too busy eating their own food to be overly concerned.  
  
Frodo and Sam were exasperated at Merry and Pippin's excessive exuberance. Legolas merely smiled, thinking it made her look much more elf-like. Gimli and Aragorn just shook their heads and said it was a mercy that the two hobbits were not getting themselves drunk on their tour of the city.  
  
Should that be italicized or not?  
  
Author's note: I have finally overcome my laziness in order to reply to reviewers. Here goes: Jules6: Thank you for reviewing. I don't know if you're still reading, but I hope so.  
  
Teresa I thanked when I saw her at school, Cantora was just answering a question, so I think that covers it for fanfiction.net people. 


	6. The Whole Story

Sentiment's Turn Chapter 6  
The Whole Story  
  
Although Legolas had observed Violet and seen her work, she had not yet met him. King Elessar knew she needed to speak with an elf, but wished to make that first meeting as easy as possible on her.  
  
He called her to his study, to discuss the matter before introducing her to Legolas. "I do not think that you are necessarily an elf, but neither are you an orc. Since orcs are said to have been elves once, I thought that would be a good place to start searching for your identity. Legolas has seen some of your needlework, he agrees that it is too beautiful to have been crafted by such a dark race as the orcs. I want you both to come to a private breakfast with me tomorrow morning so you can meet each other. Be sure to look your best. Until then, you are dismissed."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Violent exited, her mind cluttered with contradicting thoughts. Surely if a man, an elf, and four hobbits agreed that she was not an orc, they were right. However, how could she be of a different race altogether than her parents? If she was born to Orcs, how could she possibly have been free from the darkness of mind and soul that was the doom of that whole race? It made no sense, and yet it was so.  
  
It was with some apprehension that she approached the King's personal dining table the next morning. She wondered what the elf would think once he saw her. (She did not realize that he already had.)  
  
As she entered the room, she stopped, frozen in amazement. The elf was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Here truly was one of a graceful and noble race. She found herself staring at him, yet unable to meet his gaze.  
  
"Sit down, Violet. Legolas is used to such reactions from mortals meeting one of the Firstborn for the first time. I had not told you this, but he has already observed you. He is ready to help you discover yourself. You are probably a race all unto yourself, and we wish to help you discover what kind of race that is."  
  
Unable to speak, she merely nodded and complied.  
  
"You call yourself Violet," Legolas began, "but surely orcs did not give you that name?"  
  
"No, my real name is in the black tongue, which I do not wish to speak here. I named myself after the flower when I left them."  
  
"Tell me a little bit about your youth," Legolas said, "so I can determine where you are coming from."  
  
"I was born in an orc-cave in the northern mountains. I had seen little of the outside world, for female orcs do not generally go raiding with the males. As a child, I was fed and clothed, but little else. Orcish families have little if any love. I began learning to sew as soon as I was old enough. For recreation, we children were sometimes allowed to help torture prisoners, but I hung back. I was sternly reprimanded and even beaten for my refusal, but I could not change. Somehow, I was just too sensitive to inflict such pain on another.  
  
"No one came remotely close to understanding me except my grandmother. She also was a seamstress. Although she tortured others when she was told to, she did not enjoy it. She told me that we were bound to kin before outsiders, and that obedience was more important than love. I did not know if that was true. She seemed to be the only one who truly seemed to have any love or loyalty at all; the rest of my kin obeyed out of fear, rebelling if they wanted too and thought they could do so without being caught.  
  
"Since I did not join in recreational torture, I had to find other ways to amuse myself. I would sometimes sneak out of our cave and look at the world around us. The sunrise over the mountains was my first encounter with beauty. We were low enough on the mountain that I could occasionally climb down to the valley. That is where I first saw flowers. Once, I hastily picked a few and carried them back to the cave under my clothes. I pilfered a bit of cloth and material, and started trying to make patterns with the thread.  
  
"I helped a traveler escape once, and he asked me what I wanted in return, if he could give me anything. I asked for a bit of colored thread, and somehow he managed to get some to me a month or so later without getting recaptured. That is how I made the dresses I wear now.  
  
"When I heard rumor from returning raiders that Gondor was putting up a fight against Sauron himself, I took supplies similar to those carried by raiders and ran away to try to find this place. I encountered little danger, for evil things thought that, as an orc, I was an ally; while honorable people would not attack unless they were attacked first. Eventually, as you know, Sauron was destroyed and I made it here to the city."  
  
"Was this grandmother of yours still living when you left?" asked King Elessar.  
  
"Yes, as far as I know she is still alive."  
  
"Are there any men in your ancestry on her side?" Legolas asked. "That might explain the unprecedented compassion."  
  
"As far as I know, Saurman's minions were the first half-men half-orcs there ever were."  
  
"Perhaps not all orcs really are orcs at heart;" King Elessar commented, "you are dismissed for now."  
  
The king wondered about her story. Was it possible that Violet's grandmother had been like her, only less courageous? Could she have developed yet more dislike for the pain of others now that she could no longer be under Sauron's mind control? He wished he could meet her. 


	7. Reflections in Rohan

Sentiment's Turn

Chapter 7

Reflections in Rohan

Eventually, the time for Theoden's burial arrived. Violet felt somewhat lonley without the Fellowship. In the short time she had known them, she had grown to love them. Beyond her expectations, they had judged her for who she was, not what she was.

In Rohan, the famous elf and dwarf were thinking of her.

"Violet is not a beautiful creature," said Legolas, "but there is a certain light about her that is not in other orcs."

"Well," grunted Gimli, "I suppose we had better find that grandmother of hers and see if she is that way, also."

"Indeed, Master Dwarf. First, though, let us head for Fangorn Forest. The trees have seen many orcs, perhaps they have met one of this kind."

Gimli just rolled his eyes. Only an elf would look to trees for information!

While Legolas spoke to Gimli, Aragorn spoke to his foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. He knew they had passionately abhorred orcs since their mother's capture. However, sometimes they viewed him as a mere human boy. Perhaps he could speak as though Violet's situation was just a daydream.

He stared off into the distance, trying to look thoughtful. "I wonder," he began, "there are good and evil men, and even good and evil Maiar. I wonder if there are good and evil orcs?"

The brothers stared at him. "Estel, Estel, Estel," lectured Elladan, "orcs are different. They are in bondage and have been for generations."

"Now that Sauron has fallen, could they not return to the light?" Aragorn persisted. "Is it really fair to discriminate against all of them because of their race? What if an orc somehow escaped from the other orcs and learned a useful trade. Would you give him or her a chance?"

The twins giggled, which was so amusing coming from elf lords that Aragorn nearly started giggling himself. Elrohir regained something resembling composure first.

"Estel, if it did that it would probably just be a spy. You are so compassionate and always want to temper justice with mercy. It's an excellent trait in a leader, but save it for men."

Aragorn just nodded. He would get no help from the twins, that was clear.

TBC

If you can offer corrections, comments, constructive criticism, have a question, or just want to make an author happy, then please review!


	8. Of Kin and Ken

Family and Such

After much journeying, the famous Elf and Dwarf found the cave Violet had described. Using the stealth they had practiced on the Quest, their Lorien cloaks, and the fact that the Orcs were in chaos after Sauron's fall, they sneaked inside.

For several days they spied, gleaning information on the customs and habits of Orcs. They found that most Orcs fought with each other constantly, and that the older they got, the more hateful they became. Their was no loyalty, integrity, or love. They found that young Orcs were taught bitter lies about the "evils" of the free peoples of Middle Earth, and were even encouraged to practice torturing each other!

Upon closer examination, they found one old seamstress Orc who they thought must be Violet's grandmother, for she had some measure of integrity and a great sense of duty.

Finally, they caught her alone and chose to reveal themselves. She was shocked, and Legolas had to quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"We mean you no harm," Legolas said, "but we wish to know if you are the grandmother of a girl who calls herself Violet."

The old orc's eyes got even wider. "What have you done with my granddaughter!" she demanded. "Where did you meet her? I had hoped she had more sense of loyalty to kin than to run off like that."

Legolas smiled gently. "Violet wished to escape the constant anger and hatred of your kin, and appealed to Gondor for help. She told us something of her youth, and now works as a seamstress for my good friend, the king of Gondor."

"That's a lie! I know better than to believe that "free" people would ever show kindness to an Orc. Only one traveller did I ever meet who was ever kind to an Orc, and that was probably just so he could entice Violet into releasing him. True my people have their problems, but at least we care enough to educate our youth so they know that Men, Elves, and Dwarfs are even worse to us and to each other, and only seem to cooperate so they can escape from the noble Orcs!"

Gimli and Legolas exchanged glances. Did all Orcs believe this indoctrination?

"Truly, ma'am, that is not so. There are corrupt ones who are like that, but you should not judge us all by them any more than I should judge you or Violet by what I have observed of your people."

"Are you insulting my people?" the old orc asked, indignantly.

"I only speak from what I have observed. Many of my comrades were killed by Orcs, and, except for you and Violet, I have never met an Orc who seemed kind or honorable at all."

She considered this for a moment. "Perhaps you are right, but I need more proof before I will believe that this isn't a cruel-spirited trick."

"If you come with us, we can show you all the proof you need, but of course that would require you to trust us. Otherwise, I can think of no proof we can offer you."

She sighed. "I still suspect this may be a trap, but Violet really was kiinder than most of Orcs. I am proud of her, and out of my duty to her as my kin I will go with you. Wait one moment please."

She left and then returned, holding a baby Orc in her arms. "This is Violet's younger brother, whom she never met because she ran off. This is a gamble, but if their truly is a world with less cruelty, I would give him a chance at it, for he has not been indoctrinated yet. Orcs are harder on males than females, so I don't suppose your people could be any worse to him than mine."

That being said, the Orcs, Elf, and Dwarf set out towards Gondor, taking great care to not be caught.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Race Resolved

Chapter 9: Race Resolved

Disclaimer: Don't own recognizable characters (why do I even bother writing these?)

Violet's grandmother, like Violet, would not give out her hideous orc-name. She took for herself the name Lily and gave the boy the name Jay, for she had some knowledge of flowers and birds. Eventually, the four travelers reached Minas Tirith and were brought with Violet before King Elessar.

"So, Lily, you are Violet's grandmother?" the king asked.

"Yes, sir, and this is her brother." she replied nervously.

Elessar smiled. "Do not be frightened, my people are not as treacherous as you may have heard."

"From what I have seen, this seems to be true, but only time will tell."

Aragorn did not seem at all offended, but merely nodded. "You may join Violet as a seamstress. You should have a flexible enough schedule that one of you should always be able to watch Jay. I would advise against telling anyone of your true heritage unless you know them well enough to know they will not take it poorly. After several years of useful employment and civilized life here in Minas Tirith, we can perhaps reveal it to others; by then you three should have proved that you are not like other Orcs."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

A/N: I realize that one probably wouldn't refer to a king as merely "sir" on a regular basis, but remember that these are Orcs and are in fact more knowledgeable of etiquette than most of their kind.

12 years later

Jay whistled as he walked to the Citadel to visit his sister and grandmother. He had no idea that he was, in fact, an orc. He thought that he and his family had some sort of disorder that caused them to look rather different from other citizens of Gondor. Good hygiene had insured that he did not really look like an Orc.

He no longer lived at the Citadel himself, as he was apprenticed to a silversmith on the third level. Sometimes Gimli the dwarf would visit and teach him even more about the shaping of silver. Jay had no idea why the legendary dwarf would take such an interest in commoners like him and his family, but he was grateful.

As he hurried up the stairs in the servants' quarters to his family's apartment, he saw that Gimli and his friend Legolas were visiting. He stopped to greet them.

"Legolas, Gimli, it is wonderful to see you!" he called, for they had long ago put aside formalities.

"How is your apprenticeship?" Gimli asked, giving the boy a rough slap on the shoulder.

"It is good. My master is a patient man." he replied

"Patience is a virtue in all races," a new, dark-haired elf said in a smooth, melodic voice.

"Elladan and Elrohir, this is Jay. Jay, this is Elrohir," Legolas said, pointing to the elf (or, more accurately, half-elf) who had just spoken, "and this is Elladan, his brother."

"At your service, my lords." Jay bowed.

"At yours and your families, and you may call us by our given names." the brothers bowed back in unison.

"Jay, it is so good to have you home again. Come in, we will go down to supper in a few minutes." Lily said, and then noticed the elves and dwarf."

"It is an honor to see you all again," she said, for she and Violet had met the twins on a previous occasion."

"It is an honor to see you again, as well." Elladan said for them all.

"This must be the grandson you spoke of. He seems to be a good lad."

"From all reports, he is, but we must go down to dinner." Aragorn said joining the scene and waving off the bow and curtsies the three orcs were about to give.

So they all went down to dinner, the dwarf and elves and the king's table and the orcs away at one of the servants' tables.

Afterwards, the elves, dwarf and man, as well as the Queen Arwen went to the King's chambers to talk.

"What do you think of that little family?" Aragorn asked his wife and foster brothers/brothers-in-law.

"The women are fine seamstresses, and the boy seems cheerful and friendly," Arwen said.

"They seem to have some sort of physical disorder, but when you are talking with them, you cease to notice," Elrohir added.

"From my brief meetings with them, they seem to be good people, although the custom of taking names from birds and flowers seems more hobbitish than Gondorian. Why are you asking?" Elladan finished, echoing what they all thought.

Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn smiled at each other knowingly. The orcs had passed the test of time, and they thought this would go well.

"What if I told you they came from a family of ill repute?" Aragorn asked.

"If that is so, they are not much like their family. I can see the goodness in their eyes and the way they act, and they themselves have not committed crime, so it is not really fair to blame their family's actions on them." Elrohir said.

"Yes, Faramir said the same thing." Aragorn replied. "To be quite blunt, they are from a family of orcs."

"Estel don't exaggerate." Elladan said.

"I am not exaggerating. They are literally Orcs from a family of Orcs, although Jay does not know that. Do you remember twelve years ago, when I asked you about a 'hypothetical' scenario in which an orc became a productive citizen?" he asked.

The twins nodded, for elves (or even half-elves) do not forget such conversations like Men did. Then they and Arwen burst into laughter.

"Estel, don't be ridiculous. We know better than to think those three are Orcs. They may have some kind of physical defect, but that does not change their race. They act, dress, and smell completely unlike Orcs. They are clearly just ordinary dark-skinned people with some minor disorder." Elladan said, and the others agreed.

"I agree that they are not like Orcs, but that is their descent. Look into my eyes and see that I am telling the truth."

They did, and grew sober. Elrohir spoke first. "I suppose we were wrong to discriminate against an entire race. We are sorry. They may be descended from Orcs, but they are not Orcs. Do not tell Jay of his heritage, it would only burden him. Let him live a normal life as a silversmith, marry, and have children. Any remaining Orcish blood will thin out in a few generations and the 'disorder' will disappear, I would suppose."

Violet and Lily were told that the children of Elrond knew and accepted them, and they rejoiced. If half-elves whose mother was killed by Orcs and a king whose father was also murdered by Orcs said that they were not Orcs, then they were not Orcs. Sometimes, they realized, bloodline is irrelevant.

Remaining Review Responses:

lindahoyland: thank you

Lady Elwen Iluvalatari: Thank you. I'm not the only person to have done something like this, but I don't know of more than a couple of fanfictions w/ a similar theme, and I don't know how similar they are b/c I purposely didn't read them to avoid being overly influenced. As you can see, the twins eventually came around. I am glad there were only a few grammatical errors. Maybe someday I can edit those out as well. I think most grammar teachers disagree w/ your opinion on snuck/sneaked, though. LOL


End file.
